


The Book of Tortuganity- Truth, Turtles and Triadic Structure.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [58]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: A religious document, Book of Tortuganity, But it's on AO3, Crack, Other, Religion, but serious crack, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The Beginning. For now, you will not understand. But maybe by the end you will.





	The Book of Tortuganity- Truth, Turtles and Triadic Structure.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was younger, I had the idea of forming a religion based on the Hetalia character Spain (albeit a weird God AU version of him with an altered personality, different other than having the same appearance) and a bunch of meme turtles. It ties into the NTverse and the wider lore of my MD world in a complex manner- too long to explain here.
> 
> I decided to write a holy scripture based on that religion (Tortuganity), but rather than just being based on that lemon I wrote it is actually a proper religious text with genuine philosophical values. It heavily focuses on the use of truth and belief, as well as incorporating time and magic (an alternate term for both the matter which makes up the Universe and the energy which allows it to move) as vital universal structures.
> 
> Enjoy~

The Universe.

Large, vast and predominantly empty; it has been a mystery to mankind for millennia.

People believe in Gods. They believe in a Big Bang. They want the Truth.

But in reality, they are all wrong. There are many truths, and any could be believed because all of them are impossibly possible. No truth has any proper explanation behind it (who created God? -He always existed. how did the Big Bang start? -gravity inexplicably collapsed, causing a huge explosion), so it is easily possible that none of the truths are as honest as the people who so vehemently believe them will tell you.

In reality, there is one truth. It is not true, of course it isn't- you'd be stupid to think it was. But if magic sky people and big bangs can be true, so can this truth.

For in the centre of the Universe lies an entity of some mysterious kind. It is beyond stupid labels such as race, species, sexuality, gender and identity. It is simply whatever those who believe its truth would like it to be.

In my situation, he is a young man with a cheerful smile and a penchant for tomatoes. This is how he came to me, and how I shall refer to him throughout this book. He is the beginning, the centre, and the force of the Universe. A metaphor for magic, the energy which flows through everything and cannot be created or destroyed. Magic, matter, energy- they are all the same really.

This man is what one might call God. But he is no God.

Upon his head of brown curls lies a turtle of a species undiscovered by mankind. This turtle has grown hair- a single blonde ahoge sprouting from the top of her head. She wears dark 8-bit sunglasses to hide the Ultimate Truth of Truths from the unfortunate's eyes. Should it be looked upon, the infinite horrors, anguish and fears of the present will kill whoever dared see it. Her name is many, but known to few. A metaphor for the ever-changing present, constantly adapting to new situations and being pressed to survive, she can never settle on one thing no matter how much she yearns for it.

On his left shoulder lies another turtle of the same kind. He does not sprout hair as his sisters do. Instead, his shell conveys images- sometimes still, sometimes moving- of memories. Memories of people, of places, of things. All cross the surface of his shell someday. He is drowning in eternal sobs, for the anguish of existence tears his soul apart and burns his will to live in an ocean of flaming tears. A metaphor for the past, and how nothing can change when it has already happened, and mistakes are always made and never undone.

On his right shoulder, there too is a turtle. Her fringe, known as bangs to some, covers the majority of her face save for her lips, rounded and plump, not the lips a turtle of humanity would possess. However, she does not possess any more hair other than this, as she is a turtle. Her hair exists for the sole purpose of concealing The Truth of the Universe from mortal eyes. Only a being such as herself is capable of holding this knowledge without going insane. A metaphor for the future, she calmly searches into the unknown for the answers to her present, drawing past and present together to create a new horizon.

The triangle, each vertex heralded by a single turtle, forms the Triangle of Tortuganity. This Triangle is what may be considered a guideline for how one should see their own ephemeral existence. The present is where you think, where you act, where you move forwards. The past is your burden to carry, yet it keeps you humble and pushes you along. The future is your foresight, searching for new ways to build your present.

And in the centre is your energy, flowing through you and keeping you alive, centralising your magic through your thoughts, feelings and desires.

Hold these metaphors close, if you will a scripture to dictate your life, or do not and feel no ill consequence. Metaphors, after all, are interpretations of what is there. Truths bent and twisted to make new truths, new connections, new life.

The future guides.

The past hides.

The presents proceeds.

And magic binds them all together into the beautiful mess which is one's mind.

No mortal lives without these things, for all have a mind no matter how misguided it has become over their lifetimes. No species is superior; none have a mind better than the other.

Death comes to us all.

This is the Truth which most believe, for it is an important Truth in understanding the Universe. Death is important, because it is a Truth. Not a truth, like the others you have heard, but a Truth. Because the stars, the planets, the animals, the plants, the galaxies, the minds and everything else which exists, even the Universe itself, exists only to await Death, and when it meets Death more come to follow it. Such is the fate of our own Universe, and any that may come after it.

Thereby, in believing in the metaphors and truths of Tortuganity, you may find that you have become impermanent, a shell floating in the foam at the base of the waterfall, waiting to be crushed by the power of the waves. That is what life feels like when you have learned many truths. But there is still much more to learn.

Each turtle holds a Truth close to them. These Truths are vitally important in understanding the Universe, or so this scripture says. Others may argue. But truths are metaphors, and Truths are no more significant than truths. Only Truths will set your mind ablaze faster, perhaps, for they are different to the truths you have heard in times past.

Close your eyes. Count for an indefinite time. Breathe. Breathe. Open your eyes. Be willing to listen to the truths of this scripture. You do not have to accept these truths, for there are far too many to accept them all. But listen to them. Listen, and wait. By the last page, you will hopefully notice that these truths, should they be true, have an effect on life. For truths are all the same, and no matter what you believe you shall die and find out if your truth was correct.

It probably wasn't. For no truths are ever truly right.

Such is the nature of the Universe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my favourite oneshot I think. If I wasn't already working on two long stories, I'd make this into a full-length thing rather than a oneshot which vaguely refers to the rest of the holy scripture but doesn't include it.
> 
> Prompt- Turtles who can control the whole universe.
> 
> Admittedly this strays from the prompt a little, but I know that the prompt was supposed to be about these three turtles so that's what I wrote about.
> 
> Original Number- 12.


End file.
